Origins Unknown Year 1
by L'Dravo
Summary: Harry Potter. A kid with unknown origins trying to find them. Key plot differences between the actual book and this for unxplored sub-plots.


NOTE: This is a alternate universe theory about Harry Potter. For those of you who are familiar with the Many Worlds Theory please consider this an alternate universe where things played out differently. Our story begins not with the death of Harry's parents but with the Sorting Ceremony.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is a franchise created and owned by J. K. Rowling. This is merely a parody of the series or (in other words a fan fiction).

 **CHAPTER 1: GRYFFINDOR'S HEIR?**

Harry Potter had just arrived at Hogwarts, having to his surprise found out that he was a wizard. Even stranger was the fact was that he was basically a celebrity. Having just heard the Sorting Hat's song, he was quick to realise that the rules of the "Muggle" world did not apply here. _Muggle_. He was using the Wizarding World's terms more and more the longer he was-

"Potter, Harry" a voice called, giggling slightly at him. Odd how Professor McGonagall seemed to know him.

He'd been so much in awe that he'd hardly heard his name being called out. But he walked forward when Ron gave him a gentle push. A murmur of surprise followed his appearance. He pushed his nervousness away and sat on the three legged stool waiting to be Sorted.

"Oh my, what do we have here" a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry felt the hat draw a breath. He readied himself for the Hat's decision.

"SLYTH-" The Sorting Hat began to bellow

 _No! Anything but Slytherin!_

Harry almost yelled that out. Oddly the hat seemed to listen.

"Not Slytherin, eh? It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to glory. As you wish Harry, best Gryffindor's descendant be put in GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding, not realising that he'd held it. He took off the Hat with a weight seemingly lifted off his shoulders. The Gryffindor table was as excited as ever and he could hear Percy smirking at Slytherin table as if boasting.

The rest of the Sorting went much faster than expected. Ron, his new found friend, also ended up in Gryffindor, much to his relief. Now, that the Sorting was over Ron felt much calmer than before

"Say Harry, how come the Hat changed it's mind for you. I mean it's supposed to be able to look inside your head, so what's up with that?"

"Well I guess the Hat didn't want to put Gryffindor's descendant in Slytherin, now would it?" He replied.

"Wait, you're a descendant of Gryffindor?! But why then would it want to put you in Slytherin? Consider me shocked" Percy asked, bending over Ron.

As he said it a ghostly white head bobbed up through the table shocking some of students

"Hello Sir Nicolas. I see that you've been spying on our conversation." Percy added to the new arrival.

"Well Percy, I couldn't help being surprised by Mr. Potter's Sorting." The ghost replied, quite unabashed "Now where is this descendant of Gryffindor?"

He then turned to Harry, "I wouldn't expect you to know your lineage but let me tell you this: I expect great things from you Mr. Potter" he drifted off towards some of the other Gryffindor first years, probably to spook them.

The old wizard, Dumbledore, was standing.

"Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly the golden plates filled with pretty much everything Harry ever liked to eat. Having stuffed his stomach, he turned to look at the staff table. Dumbledore, looking wiser than anybody else with that long silver beard, was beaming at Harry. He smiled back and turned back to the table where, to his surprise, found the main courses replaced with all sorts of desserts. Ron was looking like he hadn't eaten in a week as he gorged on the pudding. Soon, the desserts were done with and it was time to go to bed. Percy, the fifth year prefect, led the first years up the many changing stairs of Hogwarts, twice through doorways being tapestries and finally, to a portrait of a very fat lady in a silk dress.

"Password?" she demanded

"Caput Draconis" said Percy

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boy's dormitories are up this staircase and girls, those lead up to yours. All your belongings have already been brought up." Percy said quite officially

He lay on his four poster bed thinking about what the Sorting Hat had said. _Could he be related to Gryffindor somehow?_ He pushed away thoughts of this strange relationship but still found himself unable to sleep. He pulled out his Potions book and read all about the most basic of potion ingredients. _Might as well learn something,_ He thought to himself. _Asphodel, member of the lily family, associated with death and can be used in Sleeping Draughts. Wormwood, a very bitter root, commonly used for creating potions like the Draught of Living Death and can induce Euphoria..._

He fell asleep with the book still in his hands. He dreamt he was wearing the Sorting Hat as it whispered:

 _...best Gryffindor's descendant be put in-_

The dream suddenly changed and he was back to his usual dream, blinding green light and searing pain across his scar. Except this time he heard a cruel laugh alongside this dream.

When he woke up he'd forgotten what it was.


End file.
